Come Back To Me
by okaie
Summary: Phil went back to the Future, leaving Keely behind in the dust with a broken heart. Five years later, Phil debates whether or not to go back, but if he does, will things ever be the same? Would Keely even accept him? Complete!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any aspect own Phil of the Future and any of it's affiliating aspects. All I own is the story line. _And_ PotF wouldn't be canceled and Phil and Keely would have gotten together _way before_ the last episode!**

**Ok… sorry I haven't updated _Just Because I'm Famous_, but hey, give me a break, I'm still thinking about how to end it. So hang in there, I'll finish it… eventually. :D But until then, here's another story.**

Things were different now. Much different. For one thing, Phil was gone, and as far as most people were concerned, Phil Diffy had never existed. But Keely Renae Teslow wasn't most people. Most people didn't have their heart torn apart as violently as hers. There wasn't a big gaping hole that couldn't be plugged. The only person who could fix it wasn't even born yet. Phillip Diffy had left for the future five years ago, and had taken the heart and soul of Keely Teslow with him.

All that was left of that once passionate, funny, smart, and kind girl, was a shadow. A shadow of her former self. Keely rarely spoke above a whisper when she wasn't working, she rarely smiled, and never laughed. She spent her days dreaming of what should have happened in her life. Sure she was living her dream, well career-wise, but she had never gotten over a certain brown-eyed, brown-haired boy. No one else ever seemed to live up to him, and so, she was never satisfied.

She was still hoping, still waiting for Phil Diffy to come back and sweep her off her feet. That hope however, that dream was flickering out like a candle in the wind. It was strong and passionate, but after a while, it can't withstand the elements; the pain. Her hope was running out, and with every passing day, she fell deeper and deeper, waiting… wanting… dreaming… hoping for a certain boy to come back and lift her out.

**So that's just a taster, I've got the _real_ first chapter written or at least I'm writing it as you read (and I'll post it when I get reviews/have the time), but I want to see if people are interested in this story first, and if people are, I'll continue. Soo… if you want me to continue… please _REVIEW_! Much appreciated…**

**okaie**


	2. Life isn’t what I hoped it would be

**Chapter 1: Life isn't what I hoped it would be.**

**YAY! Thanks for the reviews! So… as a reward, here's the next chapter.  Oh… and I might be writing multiple stories at a time, so bear with me if I don't update all the time. ;)**

**A/N: Yes, I had realized that I made a mistake by saying Phil was 100 years older, though he is in fact, 100 years younger. I probably wasn't thinking that clearly at the time. And now, I have finally overcome my laziness to correct it.  
**

"Keeelyyy…" Phil slurred, drunk.

"Hey man! You alright?" his friend, Mark asked.

"Yeess," Phil replied, leaning against the wall.

"You sure? Because you keep saying some chick's name, and it isn't your girlfriend."

"Keeeels, isss my life."

"Dude, you need to get a grip. There is no Keely!" Mark exclaimed, shaking Phil's shoulders.

"Shhee exists. Riigghtt, right here," Phil said, patting his heart.

"Uhh… Phil? Okay, I'm going to get Renee, _your girlfriend_!"

"No, no… that's okay." Phil giggled, trying to steady himself. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Mark inquired nervously; Phil was scaring him.

"Renee… that was Keely's miiiddlle name, 'cept it was ssppeeellled with an A," Phil said dreamily, making an A with his fingers.

"Okay, you're officially scaring me Phil, you're too drunk to realize what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying," Phil insisted, "…I'm talking about Keely." There was a glaze over Phil's chocolate-brown eyes, a mixture from being drunk, and thinking about the love of his life.

"But there is no Keely!" Mark cried. "Would you get a grip man?" He shook Phil violently, and upon seeing there was no effect, he got a bottle of water and splashed it on him.

Phil shook his head fervently. "What? What's happening?" he said wildly, sobered up.

"You're at the club still," Mark said firmly, "And I'm taking you home." He pushed Phil into his hovercar, strapped him in, and climbed in himself.

"No!" Phil cried, "I need more to drink!" 'That's the only way to get Keely out of my mind!' Phil tried to paw his way out, but Mark quickly locked the doors and started the hovercar.

"No, you don't," Mark said exasperated. "Where's that Phil Diffy I once knew, that guy that everyone ragged on for never drinking, for being to shy, and for being to nice?"

"He got left behind in 2006," Phil replied ruefully, smiling at the thought of the 21st century, and everything, and everyone in it, especially one girl.

Mark didn't get it, so he decided to push on to what he was really wondering about. "And all that muttering about some chick named Keely."

Phil got mad, he was still partially drunk, and got angry easily when he wasn't sober. "Keely is not _some girl_," he snarled.

"Whoa… dude, chill out, no offense, but we don't even know a girl named Keely," he said, scratching his head. Ever since Phil had come back from the past, he had been one big mystery, and that was five years ago!

"I know Keely," Phil replied stubbornly.

"Okay… okay… you know Keely."

Phil nodded, hard, quick, and seriously, like a five year old boy would. Of course, Phil was acting like a five year old boy; the only difference was that Phil could drink; and he did.

"Phil…" Mark hesitated. "Who is Keely then?"

"Only the most amazing girl in the whole entire universe!" Phil proclaimed spreading out his arms.

"I got that, but _who is she_?"

Phil sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow, when the whole world's clearer," he waved his hand around. "And, if you promise not to laugh at me."

Mark agreed, and helped Phil into the apartment they shared. Phil never made it to his room however and ended up collapsing on the coach. Mark put a trash can next to him, just in case, and went to bed.

The next morning, Phil awoke with a major headache, and a major hangover. He groaned, looked around and discovered that he was on the coach. 'What happened last night?' Phil thought, 'Oh right… the club.' He rubbed his head and got up, looking around for an aspirin. Mark walked in just as he had found one.

"Hey, man," Mark said, walking to the kitchen and starting to make coffee.

"Hey," Phil replied, popping in two aspirins.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You better be, it took forever to get you back up here!"

Phil grinned sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright man, but you still own me an explanation."

"And what's that?"

"About this girl, Keely."

"Keely," Phil stated forlornly, thinking about that special girl.

"Yeah, that girl. What's the deal with her? You told me you'd tell today."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

And so, Phil began. "I don't even know how to start."

Mark nodded, "Just start where it feels right."

"Keely's just this amazing girl from the… 21st century."

"Oh, so you met her during your vacation."

"Yeah… and at first, getting stuck there seemed like the worst thing in the world. Then, I got to know Keely. She was just always so happy. She's a smart, beautiful, crazy, loving, girl. Always helping me and everyone else."

"Sounds like you really liked this girl."

"I think liked is an understatement," Phil said, finally admitting what he had been trying to keep hidden, even in himself, for all these years.

"Oh really?" Mark said, raising his eyebrows.

"I think I loved her, actually, I think I still do." Phil sighed.

"You still love her?" Mark asked, in shock.

"Yeah… I don't think I ever stopped."

"Let me get this straight, you love a girl you haven't seen in five years."

"Yeah, that would be the consensus."

"Phil Diffy, you must have it bad."

Phil grinned, "Trust me, it was hard just being mad at her. I still remember that first kiss like it was yesterday…

_Keely: Phil! You're still here! Does that mean you're not going?_

_Phil: No, no, I'm still going._

_Keely: Oh…_

_Phil: I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye for real._

_Keely: Yeah. Good…_

_(Phil kisses Keely passionately cutting her off. Crowd of students cheer.)_

_Keely:…bye. (Takes a breath, living the moment) Golly._

… Hell, I still remember how we got together."

_Phil & Keely together: Cutest Couple?_

_Keely: We do kinda hang out a lot… together._

_Phil: Yeah…I guess someone could…mistakenly…think we're one of… those things_

_Keely: Yes, yes, they definitely could…mistakenly_

_Phil: Unless…do you want to want to be a couple?_

_Keely: No!_

_Phil: No…_

_Keely: Do you?_

_Phil: No…_

_Keely: Yes!_

_Phil: Yes?_

_Keely: I do!_

_Phil: Me too!_

_Keely: Yay! We're a couple!_

_Phil: Shh!_

_Keely: Phil, the whole school just voted us cutest couple. I think they know._

"Ahh… Keely…" Phil muttered happily, reminiscing.

"If you love this girl so much, why didn't you go back for her?"

"Her future's already set. I looked her up in the Giggle when I was in the 21st century and she was a reporter and happily married. I wasn't there at all."

"But maybe you were there."

"I doubt it, we are, after all, 100 years apart. I mean, I'm friggin' 100 years younger then her!" Phil ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up.

"Maybe you should go back, if it is only just to see her," Mark argued, convinced that this is what Phil really needed.

Phil just looked down, not sure what to think. He was sure Keely was over him already, it had been 5 years after all. But he really wanted to see her. He shook his head. "No… I've got to let her live the life she's destined to live, without me."

"Are you sure it doesn't include you?"

"No…" Phil replied, hushed. 'And I'm not suppose to fall for a 21st century girl either,' he thought, 'life isn't everything we think and hope it's gonna be.'

**Hope you liked that! Soo… what's Phil gonna do? You're going to have to review to know. Because… if you review, I write… and if I write, _you_ find out what happens. :D**


	3. Loved and Lost

**Chapter 2: Loved and Lost**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! So, I'll probably be updating about once a week (hopefully), but if I'm sorry in advance. Finals are coming up for me, and a bunch of other crazy stuff. I'm going to try my best though! ;)**

"Keely!"

"What?" Keely asked a bit begrudged.

"Cheer up girl! It's a nice day, and we're on a shopping spree in one of the biggest shopping capitals of the world; **NEW YORK CITY!**" Via shrieked excitedly, trying to get Keely excited. It was _not_ a day that she should remember.

"Sorry…" Keely mumbled.

"Then smile Keels, smile!"

"Keely."

"Huh?"

"Please call me Keely," Keely said, her eyes watering a bit.

"Right, sorry," Via replied quickly. 'Crap! Stupid Via! How could I forget?! Of all days!' Via thought, reprimanding herself.

"Yeah…" Keely said dreamily, looking forlornly up to the crisp blue sky.

Via looked at Keely worriedly. She loved Keely, but things hadn't gotten much better from five years before. Keely always looked sad, and her smile was always thin and fake. It was like she plastered one of those fake portrait smiles on her lips. Her hair, once a beautiful blonde, was now a grungy brunette. Via thought of what had happened exactly five years ago.

_"Keely?" Via asked, knocking on her door._

_"Go away," Keely sobbed, "leave me alone!"_

_"What's wrong Keels?" Via asked putting her head against the door. Keely was never like this._

_"Keely! K-E-E-L-Y. **KEELY, GODDAMMIT!**"_

_"Sorry, Keely. I didn't mean to."_

_"I know, sorry. No one besides Phil calls me Keels," Keely stated, as if that explained everything; and it did._

_"What's wrong Keely? It can't be that bad."_

_Via just heard Keely sob harder. _

_"Keely… please open the door!" Via started shaking the knob. She had known something was wrong. "I can't help you if you won't let me!"_

_Keely only cried harder. "Only… one… person…can help…me," she gasped between sobs, "and… he's… not… here anymore!"_

_"Keely…" Via begged, "please open the door." She heard a gasp, and a click. She looked down at the knob, reached for it slowly, and turned it._

_Opening the door she saw Keely in the most disheveled state she had ever seen. She was curled up in a ball next to the door, her chest moving up and down quickly, her mouth expelling gasps and sobs. Her eyes were shut tightly, as if she was trying to stop the waterfall of tears falling from her eyes. Her hair was mussed, and her clothes were wrinkled. _

_Via walked in, closing the door behind her, bent down and sat next to Keely. She reached out and stroked her back. "Keely," she whispered. "Everything's going to be alright." _

_Keely turned around suddenly, and Via saw just had disheveled she was. Her cheeks were streaked with tear stains, her eyes red, her faced flushed. "How do you know?" she demanded. "Can you make me forget Phil? Can you make me fall out of love with him? Even better, can you get him to move back? Can you predict my future?"_

_"Keely… I…" Via faltered, shocked by the emotion in her voice, "I… can't do any of that… but I can help you."_

_"How then? **How?**"_

_"I can sit here and listen." Via reached out and enveloped Keely in a hug._

_"Thanks," Keely said, accepting the hug._

_"Talk to me," Via said._

_"Why did Phil have to move?" Keely sobbed. "If he did, he shouldn't have been so nice to me. Maybe I wouldn't have become friends with him and then he wouldn't have kissed me today and I would've never…never…" Keely became too choked up to continue farther._

_"Keely…" Via said comfortingly, "you would've never what?"_

_"I…I…wouldn't have…" Keely started, finding it hard to find the strength to continue._

_"Come on Keely, admitting your feelings will make you feel better."_

_Keely nodded, and swallowed. "…fallen in love with him." She burst into tears again and buried her head in her arms._

_"Oh Keely…" Via said._

_"…And…I…never…got…to…tell…him." Keely wheezed, her head still in her arms and her body still racked by sobs._

_Via remained silent. She hadn't known what to say._

"Via?" Keely whispered.

Via snapped out of her daze. "Yeah?"

"Can we not shop… just for today."

Via looked over at her warily, "How about we talk?"

Keely's eyes scrunched up in consternation. 'Do I really want to talk about today?' she thought. _Yes_, her heart said. _No_, her mind said. Keely looked over at Via. "Okay," she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keely," Via said, touching her shoulder. "I know that today's a bad day for you."

Keely remained silent. They were sitting on the couch in Keely's apartment, and Via was facing the ball named Keely.

"What are you thinking?" Via pressed. 'Damn it Keely! Just talk to me!' Via thought.

"Nothing," Keely replied quickly.

"Keely… I've known you **forever**, you can tell me what your really thinking."

Keely screwed up her eyes, and pushed herself off the couch. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" she asked, her sapphire eyes flashing dangerously.

Via swallowed, "Yes Keely, I do want to know."

Keely snorted bitterly. "I'm thinking, that today is the worst day ever! That I don't want to be happy, I don't want company. **What I _wan_tis to be left alone in my apartment, so I can be depressed**!"

"You don't mean that."

"But I do!" Keely exclaimed. "You know what today is! It's the day Phil left. IT'S THE FRIGGIN' DAY THAT HE LEFT ME AND BROKE MY HEART! I wish I never knew the Diffy's."

"Now I know you really don't mean that."

"If I hadn't known Phil, I wouldn't be depressed, I wouldn't have had my heart wrenched apart _and_ I would be able to fall in love with someone else."

"Keely…"

"What?" Keely spat bitterly.

"You're still in love with him aren't you?"

"NO!" Keely exclaimed quickly, a little _too_ quickly.

"Keely…" Via sighed, "stop lying to yourself."

Keely sniffled. "Fine… maybe… I…do… _love him_. But just a little."

Via snorted, and Keely glared at her. "Sorry," she said, covering her mouth.

"But it's not like he's ever coming back," she continued.

"You don't know that."

"No. I do. I've hoped every day for five years that he would come back, and look here. He hasn't. I can't wait for him any longer." Keely stood up and started stomping to the door. "I'm going out," she called over her back.

"Keely, wait. Just one thing."

Keely looked warily over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"If he came back, right now, would you still date him? Would you still love him? Would you still see him?"

Keely looked up, and thought hard. _Yes,_ her heart said. _No_, her mind said. "No," she said finally, "I can't go through more heartbreak then I've already gone through when he leaves a second time."

"What about that saying, _It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all_. Wouldn't you want to just be with him one more time? What if he came back for good?"

Keely walked to the door and gripped the knob, "I want him forever, and I know that if he does come back, it'll never be for good." She swung the door open quickly, running out.

"Keely!" Via called after her. The door slammed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely walked through the streets quickly, tears streaming down her face. 'Damn it Phil! Why'd you have to be from the future? Why'd I have to fall for you so hard? Can't you feel it Phil? You always seemed to know me better then myself! Can't you feel that my heart's breaking apart without you?' Keely swiped the palm of her hand across her face. 'I love you Phil…' she thought, 'more then you'll ever know. But I don't know how much longer I can hold on... should I just let go. Because, you know, as much as I want to be with you, as much as I want to wait for you, what if we aren't meant to be?'

**Hope you liked the chapter, it's all about how Keely feels. So… will Phil come back for Keely? Would Keely really say "no"? If you review, you'll get all your answers sooner:D Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	4. Do you believe in love?

**Chapter 3: Do you believe in love?**

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys _rock!_ Anyway, here's the next chapter! And please review again. I love reading reviews and seeing that people like my stories… of course I do also like constructive criticism, it helps me see what I can do better. So, either way… please REVIEW! Thanks, and enjoy!**

Phil sighed. 'Why does life have to be so hard?' he thought, screwing up his eyes. 'And why is love even harder?' He banged his fist on the table. "WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING GO MY WAY?" Phil screamed into the air, his head back and his arms thrust up into the air. He took a few deep breaths. "Keely…" he murmured. "Why'd you make me fall in love with you? Why'd you have to be so perfect… so beautiful? Why can't we live in the same time… the same place? I wish it was meant to be."

"What was meant to be?"

Phil jumped and quickly turned around to face the person who spoke, but there were two people. One of them the best to talk to… the other the worst.

"Mark…" Phil gulped, "and Renee…"

"Hey, man," Mark said, raising his eyebrow, "what 'cha doing?"

"Uh… nothing, nothing… just thinking," Phil replied quickly.

"About what?" Renee said, pestering him. She sat down next to him and pulled her face up close.

"Uhh…" Phil squirmed; this was one of the worst times for his girlfriend to show up.

"Aww… come on Philly-Willy…"

"Phil… Renee… I've told you… just Phil." 'Only Keely ever called me Philly-Willy,' Phil thought sadly.

"But Philly-Willy is soo cute!"

"Phil. I'm never being called Philly-Willy ever again."

Renee huffed. "Fine." She looked at him a bit resentfully. "I'm suppose to be your girlfriend, and I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's just… you know what… never mind." Phil shook his head and looked at Mark, who had remained silent so far. Their eye's met, and Phil knew that Mark had known. He knew what he had been thinking about. Mark tilted his head at Renee, as if to say, well… you have too. Phil gulped.

"Renee…" Phil started.

"What were you thinking about Phil?" Renee interrupted. "I think I have a right to know, especially since you were talking about it was meant to be… and I _am your girlfriend_."

Phil rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh… about that." He cleared his throat loudly. "I was… um…"

"Phil… you know you can tell me _anything_, I won't get mad."

"You… uh… might not like this though."

"Try me."

Phil looked hopelessly at Mark. Mark averted his eyes, "I'm going out. I'll leave you two alone." This was something he _did not_ want to get into. He stepped out, the door shutting instantly behind him, and shook his head. "Phil…" Mark groaned, shaking his head, "you have some serious explaining to do." He walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mark came back to the apartment that he and Phil shared, Renee was gone, the place was a mess, and Phil was sitting on the couch, his hands on his head.

"That bad?"

Phil groaned and looked up. "Yeah."

Mark shrugged and sat down. "Well man, you should've considered the fact that you were in love _before_ entering a serious relationship."

"Yeah… lesson learned. Me and Renee… we're now… well kaput."

"I figured. Especially since you had to tell her about that chick, Keely."

"Technology sucks sometimes," Phil spat bitterly. "I was forced to tell her, else she would've used the MindRead to see what I was thinking anyway."

"Was it _really_ that bad?"

Phil laughed cynically. "Yes, and so much worse."

_Phil watched desolately as Mark walked out the door. Now, he was left with Renee…alone. _

_"So are you going to tell me?" Renee inquired._

_Phil shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "Well…"_

_Renee sighed. "Phil… please… just cut to the chase."_

_Phil looked at Renee blankly, studying her. Phil realized that she was like and unlike Keely at the same time. She didn't look much like Keely, but Phil had to admit she was beautiful. Her hair was full and dark. Her eyes were a sparkling brown, a bit lighter then Phil's own eyes. But she was slim like Keely and had a similar facial structure. Renee could be moody and cold at times, but other times, she was like Keely's twin. Concerned, happy, peppy, and kind. It was because she was like and unlike Keely that Phil chose her. If she was too much like Keely, Phil wouldn't have been able to handle it all. There would have been too many memories. But if she wasn't like Keely, he would never like her. So he settled for someone in between. But still… it hadn't worked. Phil still pined for the real thing._

_"Phil?" Renee said tentatively, she could tell Phil was doing some heavy thinking._

_Phil snapped out of his reverie. "Renee… I have to tell you something."_

_Renee sighed. "That's what I've **been** telling you to do for the past five minutes!"_

_Phil grimaced. "Oh… sorry."  
"That's okay. So what's wrong?" Renee asked gently._

_"Renee… please hear me out the whole time, and don't interrupt. Please."_

_Renee nodded. "Of course."_

_"Renee, I love you, I really do. But I don't **love you, **love you. I love you like a sister. You're there for me when I need you and you've been great to me. I tried my hardest to really love you, and for a while I thought I did. But then I've looked back and I realize I never really loved you like that. It's not you, it's me. It's just…"_

_Renee cut Phil off, "Have you been playing with me?"_

_"Playing with you? What do you mean?"_

_"For the past year that we've gone out, have you pretended to love me? To care?" Renee yelled, getting up and knocking her chair over._

_"No… well… yes. What I'm…"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!"_

_Phil got up quickly, trying to soothe her. Things were **not** going well. "Renee…you didn't do anything."_

_"You're damn right I didn't!"_

_"You've been great…"_

_"So you're trying to break up with me why?"_

_"I…I'm…in love…" Phil said softly, looking down to avoid Renee's gaze._

_"**YOU'RE****IN LOVE?!** **IN FRIGGIN' LOVE?!**"_

_"Uh… yeah."_

_"So you've been cheating on me?" Renee screamed._

_"No… no…" Phil said quickly. "I haven't done anything. I haven't even really talked to her."_

_"THEN HOW ARE YOU IN LOVE?"_

_"I've kind of…"_

_"Kind of what…hallucinating? Phil if you're joking with me, I will sock you!" Renee laughed bitterly._

_"…been in love…from the start. It's been a while. More than five years actually," Phil finished._

_"YOU'VE WHAT?!"_

_"…uh…"_

_"THIS WHOLE TIME! **THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE LIED TO ME?!** WHY'D YOU EVEN BOTHER TO ASK ME OUT?!" Renee stormed out the door in tears, but not before calling, "PHIL DIFFY, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" _

Phil sighed again. "Yep, it was that bad."

Mark didn't push him any farther, but there was one thing he had to know. "Keely?"

"Excuse me?" Phil said, confused.

"Was that whole fight because of that girl, Keely?"

Phil sighed. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole break-up was because I'm in love. It wasn't because it's Keely. Of course… it is Keely who I'm in love with. Oh… I don't know. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Phil broke down. "I HATE LIFE!"

Mark had never seen Phil so emotional before. "Yo Phil!" Phil didn't respond, he was still ranting. "PHIL!"

Phil paused, taking a breath. "What?" he muttered.

"You need to calm down. Breathe. In, out, in, out."

Phil followed as instructed. "Thanks, Mark. I needed that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"Are you going to go back?"

"Back… back to the 21st century? Back to… _Keely_…"

"Yeah man, you have to go back."

Phil laughed acrimoniously and pushed himself off the couch, pacing around the room. "How? _HOW?_ How am I supposed to get back? Do you remember those restrictions? Those damned restrictions? The little, stupid, _Thanks to the Diffy's Law_," Phil fumed. "How am I supposed to know if I'm even suppose to be in the 21st century with Keely? Huh? How do I know? How am I suppose to know? Huh? _**HUH?**_"

"Phil…" Mark said, taken aback.

Phil took a deep, ragged breath. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Mark." He slammed his fist against the wall. "I just don't know what to do."

Mark looked up at Phil and met his eyes. "Do what you want to do, man. Do what feels right."

Phil leaned against the wall. "But what if I don't know what's right?" he murmured.

"You'll know Phil, you'll know."

"But… say that, say that," Phil hesitated, "I do want to go back, hypothetically of course, how would I get back? All the restrictions make it almost impossible to time travel, let alone live back in time."

"You'll find a way Phil, you always do," he said calmly.

"But… but… what if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"You'll never know if you don't go back," Mark reasoned, "plus, there's always the Giggle."

"No, I'm not using the Giggle. I want things to be a surprise."

"Then go back."

"What if she says, 'No'," Phil said, "I don't know if I could ever deal with that. I can barely deal with this."

"Phil… I've learned a couple things in life so far." Mark paused. "One of them is to fight for what you want, for what you believe in. She might say 'Yes', and even if she say's 'No', you'll just have to keep on fighting, and maybe that 'No', will turn into a 'Yes'."

Phil's face softened. "Maybe…" he muttered.

"Do you believe in your love for Keely, Phil?" Mark asked.

Phil nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

**So… how'd you like it? Please tell me by REVIEWING? Thanks:D **


	5. This time

**Chapter 4: This time…**

**Hey everybody! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter… but… being a selfish person (lol), I'm gunning to get 30+ reviews by this chapter. So… if you could, please review, and push me to 30, and then I'll update the next chapter. :D If you hate me for that… I'm sorry. Oh… and this story starts from where Chapter 2 ("Loved and Lost") ended Well… without further ado, here's Chapter 4!**

Keely shuffled down the streets of New York City, not caring where her feet took her, just as long as she could get away from those memories. Those darn memories. Her memories were like Pandora's Box, once opened they were hard to tame, but always, always there had been one glimmer left. The glimmer of hope. But, maybe, that hope had been trapped for so long… it finally was released, and Keely was letting go of Phil. Keely wiped her palm across her eyes. 'I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself,' she thought, 'I can't keep running away… I can't let go… but it's just so much easier.'

She kept walking, eventually starting on a winding path through Central Park. She stopped and watched as she saw happy couples strolling down the path in the darkened night sky. Keely sighed and muttered, "Why can't I have that?" She felt alone… so alone. She sat down on a bench, and scrunched over. She just sat there… thinking, not even noticing the tears streaming from her eyes. She may not have noticed, but someone else had.

"Excuse me?"

Keely looked up and found herself peering into brown eyes. Warm, deep, chocolate-colored brown eyes. Those eyes… they looked so familiar. She examined the man, looking up and down from his average stature to his slight muscular build. Despite the warm familiarity of those brown eyes, brown hair, and that face, she wouldn't let herself believe that it was _him_. Though he was definitely just as handsome. "Who… who… are you?"

The man looked back at her, apparently studying her as well. 'Is she… it can't be… she has brown hair," the man thought. "A friend," he finally replied, handing her a tissue.

"A friend?" she repeated, wiping her eyes.

"A friend," he confirmed. He held out his hand for her to shake.

After pausing for a moment, Keely stood up and took it, and it seemed that their hands melted into each other's perfectly. Keely felt a tingle go down her spine. 'Who is this man?' she thought, 'and why does he make me feel so at ease. An ease I haven't felt since Phil left.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the man trying to speak. "Are… who…? Ehh… what's… your name?"

Keely stared carefully into his eyes, his chocolate-brown eyes. Those eyes that she felt she knew so well. "Ke… Kathryn," she lied. 'It couldn't be…'

"Kathryn…" the man repeated, "a beautiful name… not my favorite name, but it's up there."

"Really?" Keely asked interested, "What is your favorite name?"

"Well… it started with a K," he started, and Keely nodded eagerly, "but you can find out the rest later."

Keely looked slightly crestfallen.

"Something wrong?" the man asked.

Keely sighed, "No…" She looked up at the man again. 'A K? Could you possibly be?' she thought. She took a deep breath. "What's your name?"

"It's… err… it's Parker."

"… Parker?" she asked.

The man nodded his head fervently, "Yep, that's me. Parker." He laughed nervously. "Why?"

Keely chose her words carefully. "My favorite name starts with a P."

"Really?" the man asked, interested.

"What is it?"

"That's for you to find out."

"For me to find out," he repeated.

"Yeah," Keely said softly, "just like I have to find out your favorite name." She peered up at him, her heart swooning.

The man just looked at her.

"What?" Keely asked nervously.

"No more pretending," he murmured, and he leaned in closer to her, kissing her.

It took Keely a moment to register what was happening, but when she did, she responded.

They finally broke apart. "Keely…" the man said, "I came back."

Keely looked at him in the eye, not knowing what to think. "Ph…ph… hil."

The man smiled, a very familiar smile, "Yeah Keels, Phil."

Keely froze. Here was the man she had pined for all these years, standing in front of her, but she didn't know if she wanted him, for all she knew her heart would just get broken again. She turned around, sobbing, and started to run off.

"KEELY! WAIT! PLEASE!" she heard Phil scream, but she didn't stop. She kept running, until Phil eventually caught up to her.

He grasped her shoulders, turning her around. "Keely…" he panted, "what's wrong?"

Keely just looked at him through tear-stricken eyes. "Phil…" she said, touching him, as if to make sure he was real. "Oh Phil."

"Keely, look I'm here! I came back!" he said excitedly.

Keely just started sobbing harder, almost collapsing.

"Keely, tell me, what's wrong?" Phil said worriedly, catching her by the shoulders.

Keely took a breath and collected herself. "Five years, Phillip Diffy, five long years you left me."

"Yeah…" Phil said, looking down, "I'm sorry about that."

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "You broke my heart… for five years."

"If I broke your heart, I broke my own ten times worse," Phil replied.

"No… no… you didn't, no one could have possibly had their heart broken as much as mine. And I don't think I can let it become broken again."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked tensely.

"I was trying to get over you, Phil! YOU! And two seconds later you pop out of no where. What do you expect me to do? Jump in your arms and cheer?!" she yelled, her emotions pouring out.

"That's what the old Keely would have," Phil replied quietly.

"Yeah… the old Keely huh? The old Keely had blonde hair too. Well that Keely's gone, she was gone exactly five years ago. Yeah Diffy, I know what day it is today. Today was the day you left me, exactly five years ago!" Keely chortled angrily. "Yeah… five years ago I was naïve enough to believe you would never leave me. That we would be together forever. I know better now! I'm not going to wait around anymore. I'm not going to stay with you and fall even deeper in love for you to just go and break my heart again! I refuse!" she screamed, now in full-blown tears. Keely turned around and ran.

Phil was in shock. He never thought Keely had gone through so much pain… and at his expense. He snapped out of his reverie just in time to see Keely running away. "**_KEELY!_**" he called. "**_No! KEELY! Please… don't go… you can't go!_**..." She ran further and further away, immersing herself in the busy streets of New York City. "..._Because I love you…_" Phil finished softly. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, he reached up and wiped them away, full of a new determination. "I'm not letting you go again, Keely," he said, his fists clenched, "this time, I will fight."

**Hoped you liked that! Keely and Phil finally meet! Of course… it wasn't exactly a happy reunion. But anyway… please REVIEW! Remember I'm trying to get to at least 30 reviews before I post up the next chapter. :D**


	6. Won't You Take Me Back?

**Chapter 5: Won't You Take Me Back?**

**YAY! Thanks for all the rave reviews you guys. You just made me a very happy girl:D Anyway… I think I've come up w/ a rule… 5 reviews or more and I'll update (at least sooner than I would otherwise). Anyway, let's continue shall we?**

Keely ran. She ran away from Phil, the one person who she had dreamed of everyday for five years. And she wasn't sure that she made the right decision. But, her choice had been made and she was adamant to stick by it.

_Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside_

She slowed down and halted in front of her apartment building, gasping. Looking over her shoulder, she looked for any trace Phil. Seeing none, she cautiously entered, her building, keeping her head down. She didn't want to talk to anyone or have anyone see the tears that streaked down her face. Luckily, she made it to her apartment without any disturbances.

Keely shoved the key into the lock and twiddled it; the door was a stubborn thing. She sighed as she opened the door. Here she was, going home to an empty apartment, _again_. At least… she thought it was empty.

"Keely!" Via shouted, running to the door and pulling her into a hug, "I've been so worried about you!"

"Hi, Via," Keely said slowly, forlornly, blinking back her tears.

"Keely," Via said, pulling her out to an arms length to examine her, "What's wrong?"

Keely raised her hand to her face to wipe the last of her tears away. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Via shut the door and pulled Keely over to the couch. "Sit," she commanded Keely.

Keely sat, still dazed from seeing Phil. It was if she was alert and there, but yet somehow, she _wasn't there_. Her mind was elsewhere; it was focused on Phil.

_Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)_

"Keely, _Keeeeellllyyy, **KEELY!**_" Via waved her hand frantically in front of Keely's face.

"Huh?" Keely asked, snapping out of her daze.

"What happened?" Via asked impatiently. She knew something had happened and she was going to get it out of Keely if it was the last thing she did.

"What happened?" Keely repeated slowly.

"Yes, yes. I stayed here to make sure you were okay when you got back home. And I was right,, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or…"

"Or what?" Via asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

Keely took a deep breath. "You know Phil?"

"Phil? Phil Diffy?"

Keely nodded.

"Of course I know Phil, he's who you dream about like everyday. Wait… what happened? You don't bring up Phil anymore without a good reason."

Keely bit her lip, "Can I just ask you a question first?"

Via sighed. 'At this rate I'll never know what happened,' she thought, 'but considering Keely's going through a lot… still… I'll wait until she's ready to tell me.' "Ask away, Keely," Via said.

"What would you do, if… if, hypothetically speaking, of course…"

"Of course," Via said, a tad sarcastically.

"…if a boy you loved with all your heart showed up, and he wanted you back…"

"I'd take him back of course."

"…no wait… but what if he was also the boy who broke your heart so bad, so, so, bad."

_I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)_

Via took a breath, "Is this about Phil?" she asked gently.

Keely felt tears come back to her eyes. 'Don't they ever go away?' she thought, grabbing a tissue to wipe them away. She felt Via sit down next to her.

"Keely?" Via asked hesitantly, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Keely turned her head and looked at Via.

"Phil came back didn't he?"

Keely just stared at her for a few moments, allowing more tears to spring down her cheeks, and then nodded.

"Oh, Keely," Via said empathetically, hugging her.

Keely rested her head on Via's shoulder. "Via…" Keely cried, "what should I do? I still love him…" Keely took a deep breath, "so, so much. More then he'll ever know. But what happens if he leaves again. I can't let myself fall even more for him, just to climb back deeper into this hole." Keely sobbed harder.

_So why do you act like you don't care?_

_Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me_

Via took a few seconds to pause, contemplating what to say. "Maybe…"

Keely looked up, nodding, as if to tell her to go on.

"I don't know… I mean, you love Phil, so that's a point for him, and he did come back for you, so that's another point, but only after five years, so that might be one against him." Via paused, "But I know if he leaves again… you… well you'd be even more miserable then before."

Keely sniffled, "You mean now."

"No, before," Via said, "now… now you're in hysterics." Via gave Keely a light smile and Keely gave a heavy-hearted chuckle.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Keely asked Via a question she wished she had the answer to. "Via… did I do the right thing?… I mean not taking him back."

Via took a breath, this was something she had expected, but didn't know how to answer. "Well… what does your heart tell you?"

"My heart…" Keely faltered, "it tells me to go, to go with Phil, but my brain, the rational side of me… that part of me tells me to stay away, to stay away from the hurt."

"So which are you going to follow."

"That," Keely pronounced, "that's the big question. Should I run after him and fight for us, or should I stay put, and say no."

_Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil sat down on a hard bench in Central Park, tears slipping down his cheeks, his hands clapping nervously, his head down. Things had not gone as planned. The way he had planned it, Keely wasn't suppose to run away. Keely was suppose to jump into his arms and celebrate. She was suppose to kiss him, love him, run away with him. But somehow, she didn't. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to, but something kept her from doing it… her heart. He had broken her heart, and she didn't want to risk having him break it more.

_Tell me that you want me baby  
Tell me that it's true  
Tell me that you need me so much more then I need you  
Tell me that you're happy honey  
Tell me that you're fine  
Say that you without me  
you can't get me of your mind_

_I wanna hold you  
Girl won't you take me back  
I wanna hold you bad  
Just tell me that you understand  
I wanna hold you bad_

"Damn it, Phil!" Phil exclaimed to himself, pounding his fists. "Why didn't you see it sooner?"

_Tell me why you left me baby  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you hated and I will change the world for you  
Won't you say you missed me honey  
And heal my broken heart  
I know you'd like to kiss me and it's tearing me apart_

Phil had known Keely better then she knew herself. She was kind, beautiful, determined, and a little hot-headed, but what he should have thought about was the fact that she was sensitive. She cried for people she'd never known, ran after Max rather then go to a once-in-a-lifetime concert, tried her hand at matchmaking, and still more. She was ambitious though, thinking of her career all the time, but she still almost always put others needs before her own, and so, evaded ever getting her heart broken… until him. And so when her heart was broken, she broke down. She had always known how to help others, but at the expense of knowing how to help herself. It hadn't helped that she had fallen harder and deeper for Phil then most people do in their lives.

_I wanna hold you  
Girl won't you take me back  
I wanna hold you bad  
Just tell me that you understand  
I wanna hold you bad_

_Now I know  
This feeling's getting stronger  
And it's growing every day  
And I can't resist much longer  
I am so  
Sorry 'cause I was wrong girl  
And since you left my days go on and on  
They go on  
They go on  
And on and on_

"Keely…" Phil said piteously. "I'm so stupid. I left you there when you needed me most." Phil shook his head. He knew what he had to do. He had to put back the pieces of her heart. But how? He had already promised her he'd stay here forever. But… did she believe it? She knew he loved her… but did she really know? Did she know he would die for her? That if she told her to stop eating… to stop breathing, he would? That he would follow her to the end of the universe and back? He'd fight death to be with her? That she was what kept him sane?

'I'm going to prove to Keely that she does belong with me… and I have just the idea!' Phil thought determinedly.

_I wanna hold you  
Girl won't you take me back  
I wanna hold you bad  
Just tell me that you understand  
I wanna hold you bad, bad, bad  
And I hope you understand  
I wanna hold you bad_

**TBC…**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter… I hope you guys don't think I'm moving too slow with the whole Phil-Keely thing, but I thought it'd be nice to continue right after Keely ran away from Phil, to show their feelings. Anyway… thanks for helping me reach my quota! It was much appreciated, and please remember to REVIEW! Five plus reviews and I'll update. :D Thanks!**

**_Note: _I used bits and pieces of _Come Back to Me_ by Vanessa Hudgens for Keely's scene, and the song, _I Wanna Hold You_, by McFly for Phil's part. I think they fit pretty well… don't you?**

**P.S. Sorry for the uber long note, but I need help with an idea of how Phil should win Keely back. So… if you have any ideas, please tell me them, and I'll give you credit if I use the idea. I mean I have a few, so I might not use anyone's, but I'm still looking for one.**


	7. A simple note, a simple call

**Chapter 6: A simple note, a simple call.**

**You guys are so awesome! -hug- Anyway… I just want to start off by saying that the SATs suck… and unless your crazy like me, don't take it in 8th and 9th grade. Ok, although that had nothing to do with the story, I felt like sharing it with you. Oh, and thanks for any ideas sent, but I came up with my own. Remember, five reviews or more and I'll add the next chapter! Here's the next chapter!**

It had been a week. A week of contemplating, regretfulness, and tears. And that week hadn't led to anything productive… Keely was still trying to navigate through her feelings to an answer. And so far, she had been unsuccessful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great job Keely!" a studio member called.

Keely gave a small, thin smile. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Another job well done," her boss, Robert, said.

Keely gave another weak smile.

"Anyway," Robert continued, "Are you feeling alright Keely? You seem pale."

Keely nodded her head fervently, and plastered on a huge fake smile, "Oh yeah… I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok…" Robert said, unconvinced, "But if you are feeling sick, don't hesitate to take a day off. Okay?"

"Alright," Keely replied.

"Good girl, now you can go."

"Thanks," Keely said flatly, getting up and barricading herself in her changing room. She could feel soft tears coming down her cheeks and she let out a soft laugh. "It seems that I never stop crying these days," she whispered. She started to clean off the shovels of make-up on her face.

She was halfway down when she heard a knock on the door. Keely wiped away the last of her tears and cleared her voice. "Coming," she called.

Keely got up and walked across the room to open the door. It was a delivery man.

"Ms. Teslow?" he inquired.

"Yes," Keely responded, "That's me."

"I have a delivery for you, do you accept it?"

"Uh… yeah, yes, yes, I do."

"Okay," the man said, "sign here."

Keely signed, and the man turned to give her delivery. It was a dozen roses.

Keely gasped. "Who… what?" she spluttered.

The man smiled, "I guess you have a secret admirer." He turned, and waved back, "Hope you have a good day Ms. Teslow."

Keely just stood there, dumbstruck. After about five minutes of just looking at the roses in her hand, she brought them inside her changing room and locked it again. She sat on her coach and examined them, looking for a note. After a moment she found it.

_Keely,_

_I know I've hurt you, but I want to fix that._

_I know that you don't want to talk to me, but please,_

_Just give me five minutes._

_Call me. 425.689.4219. _

**(A/N: I just made up the #, do not call it.)**

_Phil_

Keely felt more tears welling up. It was weird how such a simple note could bring forth such a rush of emotions. She nodded, "Ok, Phil, I'll call you. I think you deserve at least that much." She wiped her eyes again, and rummaged through her purse for her cell phone.Once she found it she quickly typed in the numbers, but her finger lingered over the call button. She stared once more at the paper, her eyes staring at his name. "Phil," she whispered, and she hit the call button.

She held her breath for three long rings, before she heard a shuffling, and a breath over the phone. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Phil," she breathed.

"Keely…" She could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I was afraid you weren't going to call."

"No… I called, no matter what I do I seem to be drawn to the things you do," she laughed bitterly.

"Sorta like me… but I just seemed to be drawn to you."

Keely smiled slightly, but then quickly changed her mood. "Phil?" she asked sharply, "What did you want?"

"A date. One date."

"A date?" Keely asked.

"Yes, a date, and I really don't want to take no for an answer."

Keely inhaled sharply. "Phil, I don't know if I can."

"Please Keels, please. Just one date, if you never want to see me again after it, I'll concur without complaint, but for now, I'll bother you until I get that date."

Keely gave a small laugh. That was like Phil alright. Stubborn as always. "Okay Phil, one date."

She heard Phil let out a sigh of relief. "Great. Awesome. You won't be disappointed. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Okay."

"Good. Okay. 7. Bye."

"Wait," Keely called into the phone. "You don't know where I live."

"Uhh…. Actually I do."

"What?!"

"I kinda… kinda… called up Via and asked her."

Keely was slightly mad, why would Phil call Via before her. "How'd you find Via's number?" she asked, a bit mad.

"The phonebook, of course."

Keely gave herself a mental kick in the head. "Of course, but didn't you look me up?"

"Of course I did, you're not in it."

"Right…"

"So 7?"

"7."

"Bye."

"Bye," Keely whispered.

"Wait, Keels," Phil said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." And he hung up.

"I love you too." Keely said back to the dial tone. She hung up the phone and started to cry… again. She admitted it to herself, she did love Phil, but she still wasn't sure if she trusted him, if she should let him in. After all, a simple note and phone call were much different then real life. But still, for once… her tears were of happiness.

**Okay, one of my shorter chapters, but after you guys were just so awesome, I had to put up another chapter! Anyway… look they're (Phil/Keely) getting somewhere! Just remember, 5 reviews or more and I'll update! (Reviews motivate me to write… :D) **


	8. Why can’t it be easy?

**Chapter 7: Why can't it be easy? **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed again! Anyway, I just wanted to mention how much I love you guys. :) And please review, remember at least 5 reviews (or more would be greatly appreciated ;D). Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

It was 6 o'clock, and Keely still hadn't changed. For one thing, the whole deal seemed to good to be true… and scary.

"Why'd I say yes?" Keely muttered, peering into her closet. She was waging an internal battle. Part of her couldn't wait, and the other part just wanted to get it over with. Of course there was the outfit choice too. "What to wear… what to wear?" Keely was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "What?" Keely panicked, Phil wasn't suppose to come for another hour. She frantically stuffed away the messes in her apartment and hurried to the door, peering through the peephole for the intruder.

It was Via.

Keely let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, and pulled open the door. "Vee… I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

Via gave a confused smile. "Huh?" she inquired, walking in.

Keely closed the door, "I thought it was Phil."

"PHIL?!" Via screamed. "He's coming here?!"

Keely gave a shy smile. "Yeah…" she whispered, looking down, her cheeks turning a rosy red.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE?" Via shrieked, her British accent becoming thick again, as it had been in high school.

Keely shrugged, "Must've slipped my mind." She scurried back to her bedroom.

Via stood in shock for a moment before chasing after Keely. "Keely…" she said, grabbing her by the shoulders, turning her around, and looking her in the eye, "Phillip Diffy does not, has not, EVER escaped your mind. And at the mention of his name you usually cry. For once, I'd say you look positively happy at the mention of Phil's name."

Keely suppressed another small smile. "He called me today."

"Really?" Via asked interested.

"Well… sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He sent me roses," Keely admitted.

"Oh, how romantic!" Via squealed.

Keely smiled, "Yeah…" she said dreamily.

"Anyway, get on with the story then!"

"Oh, right," Keely said, snapping out of her daydream. "Anyway, he left me a note and his number, asking me to call. I called, figuring it was the least I could do, and he ended up asking me out on a date."

"And you said yes? Oh my God! Does this mean that your getting back together with him?" Via asked, excited.

Keely frowned, "No."

"No?"

"I still don't completely trust him or the situation."

"What situation Keely? What situation? You love him, he loves you, just get together already."

Keely blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

Keely looked down, embarrassed, "You know… Phil… and… me."

"Oh, that? Yeah."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, did you say _date_?"

"Uh huh."

"What are we doing here?! We've got to get ready!" And with that Via pulled Keely into her bedroom, helping her get ready, despite Keely's weak protests.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At five to seven, Keely was done.

"Keely, you look amazing," Via said, "Phil won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Keely smiled, and then, lost it, "Oh boy, oh boy."

"Keely? You okay?" Via asked getting up to comfort her friend.

Keely could feel her eyes watering. "No…"

"Keely… what's wrong?"

"What if Phil doesn't like me?"

Via looked at Keely like she was an idiot. "Keely… _he loves you_… how could he _not_ like you?"

"But, but… it's been five years…"

"Did he or did he not kiss you?"

"He kissed me," Keely stated glumly. "But what if we have nothing in common."

Via sighed, "Trust me, you will. Now stop worrying!"

Keely nodded slightly, obeying Via's orders, her tears recessing. Yet… somehow… there was still that gnawing feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't go away. And it didn't seem as simple as whether or not they loved each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil arrived at promptly 7 o'clock. He dashed up to Keely's apartment, his heart beating with anticipation, and another dozen roses in his hand.

Upon arriving at her door, he straightened himself out, making sure everything was perfect. This was his one, last chance with Keely, and things had to go his way.

He knocked on her door, and held his breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door.

"OH MY GOD! He's here!" Keely screamed, hyperventilating.

Via rolled her eyes, "Keely, calm down! It's just Phil."

"_Just Phil? **JUST PHIL?!**_" Keely said, incredulously. "_Phil is… is…he's OH MY GOD! He's at the door!_" Keely started pacing.

"Oh boy," Via said, smacking her forehead. She took a breath and then stopped Keely in her tracks. "Keely. STOP. It's Phil. _PHIL._"

Keely took a breath, "Phil?… Phil… **_PHIL?!_** GAH! What if…"

Via sighed while Keely went off on another rant. "**_KEELY!_**" she screamed, "Calm down! Everything will be just fine, now go!" And she shoved Keely toward the door.

Keely almost toppled over, managing to regain her balance just in time. She looked back and gave Via a piercing look. _You_ she mouthed, seething.

Via just gave her a pleasant smile back. _Go on_ Via mouthed back.

Keely shook her head, grabbed the knob and wretched it open. The sight took her breath away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil had heard noises for a while until the door was pulled open, and the sight made him breathless. "_Keely_," he paused for a breath, "You look… bea…beau…beautiful," he spluttered. 'My God,' Phil thought, 'She looks like an angel.'

"Hi," Keely said nervously.

"Hi," Phil whispered back, "I got these for you," he held out the roses.

Keely looked at him shyly, and then down at the roses. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you," Phil whispered.

Keely blushed, "Phil…"

"You are," he insisted.

Keely tilted her head down, hiding her secret smile. This wasn't going according to plan. It was suppose to be one date. Just one, but Phil, he was so charming, so handsome, Keely felt like she was falling in love again, if that was even possible. She took a breath, it was hard… seeing Phil. He represented so much, he brought back her happiest memories, as well as her saddest ones. She knew she had to be on her guard all night, even though all she really wanted to do was let it go, all her defenses, and just be with Phil. _Phil…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was perfect… Phil never ceased to amaze Keely. He took her to the roof of his apartment building in New York City. And it was remarkable. The moon was full, there was roses, lilies, all types of flowers, and lavender candles. A single table set for two.

It took Keely's breath away, and made her heart tighten at the same time. It was perfect and they would be alone. All alone.

Phil led them over to the edge, and they looked out to the city skyline. "Isn't it beautiful?" Phil murmured.

Keely was afraid to breath, getting together with Phil was effortless, it was the relationship that made it complicated.

"Keely?"

"It's… it's… out of this world."

Phil smiled gently, looking at her, "I hoped you'd like it."

Keely looked over at Phil, their eyes met, and her heart melted.

There looks remained fixed, and Phil leaned in to kiss her. When their lips connected, it felt natural, it felt right. They kissed passionately, hungrily, as if it was their first time, and as if it would be their last.

When they came up to breathe Phil stared intently into Keely's eyes, wanting to tell her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, how much he wanted her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, have a family, wake up to her face every morning. He would do anything for her. He wanted to tell her that, but he knew he was treading in dangerous waters, leaving for five years and breaking her heart ensured that. He knew she loved him, but he wasn't sure if she would take him back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Keely.

Keely looked down, blushing, this was too much. How she wished it could be as easy as just loving him. She looked back up, gazing at his face, "No," she replied.

"Okay," Phil said, "Do you want to talk?"

'Yes,' Keely thought. There was so much she wanted to tell him; about her life after him, how much she loved him, the latest, everything, anything. But it wasn't high school anymore, H.G. Wells was a long time ago, and so were those meager problems that could be so easily fixed. "About what?" she answered.

Phil took a breath, looking down. 'I want to go back to high school,' he thought, 'when everything and every problem was as simple as having a crush on your best friend.' "Anything," he replied, "everything."

And they talked, leaning against the side of the roof, talking about the simple things, laughing quietly, and giving little smiles. They made sure to avoid topics that would bring up emotions, and hard-to-answer questions. But that was a hard topic to avoid. Their lives had always revolved around each other, so almost everything could bring up something. So when there was nothing else, they stopped, and just looked at each other, just silence. It was enough for both of them, it was as if just being in the same room with each other was enough… but they wanted so much more.

"Phil…" Keely said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Phil murmured.

"I… I… I can't do this anymore." Keely spoke quietly, but emotionally, with a quiver in his voice.

"Do what?" Phil asked quietly.

"Why Phil? Why do you have to love me? To be so nice, so damn perfect."

"Keely…" Phil said taken aback.

"No," Keely said interrupting him, cutting him off, "let me finish."

Phil nodded.

"Phil… I love you and I trust you so much… but at the same time I'm scared… of our relationship, my heart, but mostly… I'm scared of you… and everything you represent. Love. Honesty. Heartbreak." Keely sobbed, her head down.

"I'm trying so hard Phil, so, so hard. I'm trying to be brave. But it's so hard around you, every time I see you, my breath is taken away, every time I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm falling even deeper. And I feel like I can't trust myself, I can't trust you. Yet I do trust you, I do, with all my heart. It's like I'm hanging on a cliff, but I don't know what's above or below. Letting myself love you entirely is below, above is running away. I want to fall, I want to let myself fall into your arms, but how do I know that you'll really be there, because it's a long, long drop, and I might free-fall down comfortably at first, absorbed by love, but how do I know that's going to last? That at the end… you will be there to catch me, that you won't leave, and leave me and my heart there… to hit the bottom. How Phil? How do I know that?" Keely looked at Phil, and saw that he was crying.

"Keely…" Phil started, "I… I…"

"I love you Phil Diffy, I love you so much… but how I can I be with you when I don't trust us, trust this relationship."

"You trust me, isn't that enough?"  
Keely laughed bitterly, the tears splashing down, "Yeah, I trust you, but the last time I trusted our relationship, look where it got me." She took a breath, "I'm sorry Phil… I don't know if I can do this." She kissed him, and then she ran, ran away from love, from heartache, and from Phil.

Phil stood in shock. "No," he whispered determinedly. "Not this time Keely, I'm not going away this time, and neither are you." Phil took off, after her.

"KEELY!" he called. He saw her turn around, the tears coming down in bucket loads. He ran faster, she wasn't getting away this time. "Keely!" He ran and ran, finally catching up to her.

Phil caught Keely by her shoulders, and Keely collapsed in his arms. "I can't do this Phil, I can't."

Phil shushed her, "You can Keels, you can," he stroked her hair. "You can."

"I don't think I can Phil, it's too hard." She looked up at Phil, and started to go again.

"No, Keely! Wait! Please, just let me talk, give me one more chance to change your mind."

Keely turned around and looked at Phil. The tears that streaked his face too. "Okay," she said. "One more chance."

Phil approached Keely, "Keely… I…"

_TBC…_

**Definitely one of my longer chapters. So maybe I deserve a review? Please? Lol. Oh, and I'm sorry about the cliffy, but the good news is… the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post. Hehe. :P Anyway, please remember five or more, and yeah, that's it. Thank you!**


	9. I promise

**Chapter 8: I promise…**

**Do you know how amazing you guys are? No, seriously, I got about 6 reviews in one day, and 3 more the next (well that's currently, as I'm writing this). It makes me feel pressured to write and upload faster, and I think that's a good thing. Hehe. Anyway, this isn't the end, so please, still five or more reviews for the next chapter. ;)**

_"Keely… I… _I love you." He gulped. "**_I LOVE YOU, KEELY TESLOW!_**" Phil shouted to the rooftops, "AndI'm not afraid to admit it anymore." He moved closer, "Do you know what I want in life?"

Keely shook her head.

"You. All I want is _you_. I want to kiss you so passionately that everyone in the world will feel it. I want to wake up every single day of my life and look at you. I want be your protector. I want to have a family with you. I want you. Keely…"

Phil felt more tears going down his cheeks. "Keely, I would do anything for you. I would jump off the moon, off the face of this earth. Anything, everything. I need you Keely, you. You're what I need, what I need to breath, what keeps me sane. Please Keely; let's just give in. Please, all I need is for you to tell me that you love me and you want to be with me. All I need is to be able to be with you, that's all I need. All I want. Please," Phil begged her, his emotions pouring out, "I know I hurt you, I know your scared, but please, all I need is for you to look at me, and tell me that you love me, that you trust me, and that you want to be with me. Keely Teslow, I promise that I will always be here, I will never leave, never."

"How do I know that you'll keep that promise?" Keely asked, moving even closer, her faces inches from him.

"Because _I love you_…" Phil replied softly, getting ever closer, "Because you are a part of me," Phil stroked her cheek, "and ripping you away would be the worst thing in the world that could happen. That promise will be kept, as long as there's a thing in the world called **_love_**." And he kissed her, in the middle of the sidewalk, in New York City. They kissed with passion, with love, like they were the only ones in the world. It felt right.

Then they broke any, breathless, and just stared at each other silently. Words weren't needed, but Phil wanted to do one more thing.

He knelt on the dirty New York sidewalk, illuminated only by dusty, yellow streetlights, took Keely by the hand and asked her the most important question of both of their lives. "Keely Renae Teslow," he said, "will you marry me?"

Keely felt fresh tears spring to her eyes. She finally knew that this was how it was suppose to be, though there relationship might be unsteady, Phil would always be there to catch her. By asking her to marry him, he had sealed his promise, and she knew that it would hold true. Marriage was for life.

Keely took a breath, and smiled the biggest smile of her life. "Yes," she replied, nodding, "A million-and-one yes'."

Phil released the breath caught in his own chest and grinned. He got up quickly and picked her up, twirling her in his arms. He screamed, "I'm marrying Keely Teslow!" over and over again.

Keely giggled, her emotions bubbled by happiness. This was the best moment of her life… of their lives.

Phil placed her back down on the sidewalk, and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. Exultation ran in both of them, finally relieved of their burdens. They had set things right.

Breaking away, Phil looked into Keely's eyes. "You're crying," he said.  
"You too," Keely replied, smiling happily.

Phil brushed his thumb over the tears, "There, that's better."

Keely laughed, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't like my Keely sad."

Keely laughed harder, "Neither do I."

They both looked at each other, in disbelief over what had just happened.

"So?" Phil said.

"So what?" Keely answered.

"How do you feel?"

"Feel? You have to pinch me, because I feel like I'm on top of the world. Better then I've ever felt."

"Gee, me too," Phil replied, grinning widely, "And this sure better not be a dream."

Keely smiled at Phil. "I sure hope not."

Phil slapped himself. "Nope, I'm awake. And I'm glad."

Keely giggled. "Phil…"

Phil looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"You're such a weirdo sometimes."

Phil gasped, "Hey! You just agreed to marry me."

"But you're my weirdo," Keely confirmed, giving him another kiss.

Phil grinned and took her hand, the hand that molded so perfectly into his, and they started to walk down the sidewalk together. They didn't talk, words weren't need for what they felt, what they were thinking, because they both knew, they were thinking of each other and that finally… finally… things seemed to be set right.

**Yes, yes, a pretty short chapter (at least by my standards), but I think that's all this chapter really needs. And, no, this is not the last chapter; at least one more is coming (and if that is the last chapter, it'll be the epilogue), if not, there'll be more chapters (or something like that). Anyway, five reviews or more (more would be preferred :D) please!**

**P.S. – I kind of updated my profile if anyone cares to check it out… not that you have to. **


	10. Just Perfect

**Chapter 9: Just Perfect**

**So, I decided to do a few more chapters, like about the pending wedding and stuff then I'll finish it off with an epilogue about their life after…. or I guess I'll consider a sequel because people are pushing me too… not really sure though. Anyhow, I love you guys :), thanks for all the reviews! Remember to review this chapter too! Five reviews or more, please!**

A sharp knock resonated on the door. "Coming," Keely called, rushing forth, smiling.

Upon opening the door, a smirking Phil was found on the other side. "Took you long enough," he said.

Keely glared playfully at him, "Yeah, all of two seconds."

"Hey," Phil said, throwing his arms up in mock frustration, "every second I don't see is a waste of time."

"Aww… Phil," Keely squealed, throwing herself upon him in a tight embrace. "You're so sweet." She kissed him, and they made out for a few minutes.

When they broke apart, Phil smiled, "I know."

Keely laughed, "Conceited are we?"

"Maybe," Phil responded with a cocky grin, "you should try, it's not hard."

Keely rolled her eyes, and looked at the clock. "Look!" she exclaimed, "it's getting late now! Let's get a move on!" She grabbed Phil's hand and ran out the door, dragging Phil behind, almost causing him to fall over.

"Geesh woman!" Phil exclaimed when Keely had finally let go, "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Geesh Phil! Stop being such a baby!" Keely called over her shoulder, making sure that he was following her. "We have so much stuff to do today!"

"Keely… it's noon and a Saturday, everything's open late."

Keely snorted. "You obviously don't know how long it takes to find _the _perfect dress."

Phil just stared at the back of her head, as if to say, _You're kidding, right_?

"And don't give me that look Phillip!"

Phil groaned, even turned around Keely always knew what he was doing.

Keely looked back when they were finally out on the streets, only to see Phil lagging behind. She sighed, laced her fingers through his and started pulling him along faster. "Come on Phil!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Diffy, sometimes I swear your not excited for this wedding!" she snapped, knowing full well how much he was looking forward to it, and how much he dreaded shopping.

"Hey!" Phil cried, "I _am _excited, I just don't like shopping!" He sniffled, "And anyway _Teslow_, you can't use Diffy anymore, it'll be your name soon."

"Well _Diffy_, if you don't get a move on, I'll never get to use that name."

Phil pouted. "Fine… you win… you always win."

Keely smiled, "That's my boy."

Phil reached over, draping his arm around Keely's waist, "And you're my girl," he replied, pulling her in tight and putting his head on hers. He sniffed her hair. "You're hair smells good too," he remarked.

Keely giggled, "You like?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm thinking of changing it."

"Changing it? You're perfect the way you are."

Keely looked over at Phil smiling, as if to say, _You're so sweet_. "Yeah, but I think I'm going to dye it."

"Dye it? Don't you already?"

"Yeah… but that was in memory of you, and since you're here now… what's the point? I'm going to dye it back to its natural color."

Phil smiled, "I think that'll look even better."

"Yeah. I think it will, and our wedding has to be perfect, right?"

"Uh huh. Anyway… in memory of me, huh?"

"Yeah," Keely admitted shyly, biting her lip, "it was for you, and also because I was depressed," Phil cringed, "but mostly for you."

Phil gave a nervous smile, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For… making you depressed. I was stupid, I should've come back sooner."

Keely gave Phil a playful glare. "Yeah," she said sternly, "you should've." She gave a small laugh, her expression lightening, "But at least you did."

Phil smiled, "Yeah… at least I did."

"Hey… how'd you get here anyway? I thought you weren't suppose to be able to come back?"

"Baby," Phil said, "Nothing could keep me away from you, not even time and space." He moved in to kiss the top of her head, but Keely tilted her head up, and caught his lips instead, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"That," she said, after breaking away, "is one of the sweetest things you could've done for me."

"Yeah," Phil joked, pulling her even closer to him, as they started walking again, "just sneaking away in a time machine without government permission is real sweet."

"It is to me." Keely beamed. "But seriously, you snuck away?"

"Eh… it was no big deal. I just hacked into the Gento system and stole the passwords, printed out an ID badge, and erased the data for a time machine so it wouldn't be seen as missing, and then I just took it."

"Gento?" Keely said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, it's like the thing that replaced the thing that replaced the thing that replaced the thing that replaced computers."

"Oh…" She looked up at him, "You seriously did all that?"

Phil laughed, "You're so gullible."

Keely glowered at Phil, "What?"

"I mean I would've done all that if I had to… but my way was a bit easier."

Keely seemed pacified by this remark. "So… what did you _really_ do?"

"Well… my best friend from the future, Mark, his dad is part of the Timekeepers."

_What?_, Keely mouthed.

"The Timekeepers are the part of the government that controls and looks after past times to make sure that the past isn't altered, so they control the time machines too," Phil explained.

"Ooohhh…"

"Yeah. So anyway, since I wanted to go back, and I was a legal adult, Mark asked his dad to allow me passage to the past. After thorough research of every possible scenario if I was to be in the past, Mark's dad agreed, on one condition."

"What was that one condition?"

"That I stay here… for good. He wouldn't tell me exactly why I had to because apparently I was to find out for myself, but I figured I was suppose to be here, with you… so I agreed."

Keely smiled. "Really?" she whispered.

"Really," Phil confirmed.

Keely gave Phil a slight shove, and gave him a small glare. "You should've told me that before! It would've saved us a _lot_ of trouble! The only reason I said no at first was because I was scared you would leave me to go back to the future again! Well mostly that, but I was also afraid you would dump me eventually."

"If that was the case, I would've told you _a long_ time ago. And, Keels, I'd never dump you, **ever**."

"I know," Keely said smiling.

"Really? Then what were you worried about?"

"I was worried then," Keely stated, "but then you asked me to marry you."

Phil smiled, "I guess that was the right move then, huh?"

Keely gave Phil a peck on the cheek, "It was the perfect move. Now, I would love to talk about how you proposed to me last week even more and all the details of our past we haven't gone over yet, but now, it's wedding dress time!"

"Yay," Phil said mockingly, "more shopping. First it was the perfect ring, now it's the perfect dress."

"Oh, be quiet Phillip and just come on!" Keely said, dragging Phil in the wedding dress boutique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does this look?"

"Great…" Phil said, bored half to death.

"Phil!" Keely said impatiently, "Really? How does it look?"

"It looks fine Keels! You could wear a paper bag to the wedding for all I care. You'll look beautiful either way."

"Aww… that's sweet, but I'm still finding the perfect dress."

Phil groaned.

"So do you like this one?"

"It's pretty nice."

"Ok, it's gone."

Phil groaned again.

"Pretty nice isn't going to cut it, I need the _perfect dress_." Keely stepped back into the fitting room to try on another dress.

"But when are you going to find the perfect dress?" Phil moaned, "We've only been to about five stores today!"

Keely ignored him. "What about this one?"

"It's…"

Keely cut him off, "No, no… it isn't right."

"Ahh…" Phil smacked his head as Keely went back into the fitting room.

"Here," Keely said rather nervously, emerging, "how does this one look?"

"I've told you, they all look great on you."

"Phil, just shut up and look will yah?"

Phil muttered to himself, but looked up, and was amazed at what he saw. His jaw dropped open.

"How is it?" Keely asked nervously.

"Perfect…" Phil whispered, "you look like an angel."

"Will it go with the blonde hair after I dye it back?"

"Definitely," Phil confirmed, still gaping at the sight.

Keely smiled. "I think I've found it then."

"Yeah…" Phil said, "I think you have."

"I'm going to go take this off and then we can go buy it."

"Okay," Phil said, still staring at Keely. God, he loved her.

This time, when Keely emerged, she was in her street clothes. "Let's go pay," she said, beaming.

"Uh huh."

The lady at the register smiled at the couple when they came up to pay. "Getting married soon I'm guessing."

Keely bit her lip and looked at Phil, smiling. "Yeah," she replied.

The lady smiled, "I could've guessed it even if you weren't shopping for a wedding dress."

"Really?" Phil said.

"Yeah, it's easy to tell that you guys are perfect for each other."

Phil and Keely smiled. "Thanks," Keely said, "I think we are too." She took Phil's hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately. Phil squeezed back, looking at her, his stare quite clearly saying, _I love you_. Keely gave him the same stare back, her cheeks becoming rosy, and then looked forward again, to pay for the dress.

They walked out of the store together, hand in hand, elated with the dress that they had found.

Keely sighed as they walked down the street and put her head on Phil's shoulder. "The dress is perfect," she remarked.

"It is… and even though I might not have been the happiest looking for it, I'm glad we found that dress."

Keely smiled, "Sometimes good things need a little time."

"Like us?"

"Exactly." Keely looked at Phil. "I can't begin to tell you how excited I am to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You don't have to tell me, I already know. It's going to be perfect. Everything, from the wedding to our family. Just perfect."

**Hope you liked it! It's definitely not as dramatic as the last chapter, but I like it. I think it's nice and light-hearted, and it can't be dramatic all the time can it? Got to have some happiness in there! Oh, and I hope I've answered some questions people have asked me in this chapter. Alright, please review :D, and remember five or more for the next chapter!**


	11. Diffy

**Chapter 10: Diffy**

**Ok… this is, I think, going to be the last chapter in this story. Maybe with enough reviews, I'll do an epilogue on how their life goes on, or maybe, when I feel like it, I might do a sequel, telling of their life afterward. But, for now, this is the end. REVIEW please!**

"You nervous?" Via asked a pacing Keely.

Keely continued pacing.

"Keely?"

Keely still didn't respond.

"**_Keely!_**"

Keely stopped in her tracks and faced Via. "Huh?"

Via rolled her eyes. "I asked if you were nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Impossible." Keely gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh huh… sureee…" Via said in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't. Everyone's nervous on their wedding day."

Keely's eyes bulged out. "Oh my God, it's my wedding day. It's my wedding day. It's my wedding day. IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"

Via sighed, letting Keely rant through her nervousness. When she stopped and collapsed into a chair, Via asked, "Better?"

Keely sighed. "Yeah. Loads."

Via smiled, "Still nervous?"

"You don't want to know how many butterflies I feel in my stomach."

Via laughed. "Everything will be fine," she reassured.

Keely got up again and starting pacing again. "Are you sure?"

"Keely… you've been talking about nothing but the wedding for about a week, and _now_ you're unsure?"

"No, no… I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my life with Phil. But I just know that something's going to go wrong! Like the cake's going to fall over, or the food will be bad, or Owen will mess up, or… Oh my GOD! What happens if Phil has second thoughts? OH MY GOD! Bad, bad, bad, bad…"

"**_KEELY!_** Calm down!"

"But… but…"

"No buts… today's your special day, and I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"But Phil…"

"Keely Renae Teslow, do you seriously believe that Phil would change his mind?" Via asked, exasperated.

Keely twiddled her thumbs, rocking back and forth on her heels. "…Well you never know."

Via rolled her eyes. "Ok, enough of this. We're going to make you look like a goddess today. Phil won't even be able to breath when he sees you."

Keely smiled. "Don't make him unable to breath. I intend to be his wife for a _very_ long time."

Via smiled back. "No, I'll just make sure that he faints from your beauty when you walk through those doors. Now, let's get a move on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready Philly cheese-steak?" Owen asked, clasping Phil's shoulder.

Phil took a deep breath, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "I think so…"

"Cool beans man… oooohhh… look, chocolate!"

Phil rolled his eyes. That was just like Owen. Despite being away for five years, Owen was the same. Well, maybe a _tad_ smarter and more mature… but just a tad.

Owen come back over to Phil, his mouth full of chocolates. "Iam gwana gwo to twake mwy pwace."

Phil laughed. "Okay Owen. Thanks for helping."

Owen swallowed. "No big deal Differs. How often am I the best man at a wedding?"

Phil raised his eyebrow, "Have you ever been best man?"

Owen scratched his head. "Uhh… nope." Owen gave a goofy smile. "And look at me now! I'm on top of the world!" He slapped Phil on the shoulder, giving an inane laugh.

Phil laughed along with him, enjoying the naïve presence that Owen gave off. "See you Owen."

Owen started to walk out, "See yah as a married man Diff."

"Uh… Owen…" Phil started, causing Owen to pause at the door, "as best man, you'll be seeing me as, and while I'm getting married."

"Oh right," Owen said, smacking his head, and then walking out the door.

Phil laughed again and straightened his tie one more time before taking a seat and relaxing in a chair. "I'm getting married…" Phil whispered. "_Married_… to Keely Teslow. No… Keely _Diffy_." Phil let out a chuckle, and stretched out in the chair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was standing at the alter, nervously anticipating his bride. He looked nervously down at his watch… _just a minute_. Phil wiped the bead of sweat that had trickled down his forehead, and started to timidly readjust his tie. Then the door opened. Phil froze and brought his hand down to his side, a lump caught in his throat.

Keely… and that dress… all Phil could think was, _wow._ It took his breath away. He stared as she made her way down the aisle, emitting a small, shy smile, her sapphire eyes twinkling. It was a picture Phil would commit to memory.

When Keely finally reached Phil, Phil felt faint. "Keely…" he managed to choke out.

Keely gave him a nervous, happy smile, her head angled slightly downward. A blush came across her cheeks.

"…you look… look… wow."

Keely smiled widened. "You look amazing too, Phil."

"You ready?" Phil whispered to Keely, taking her hand in his and squeezing it affectionately.

Keely shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever be fully ready to get married," Phil gave a slight frown, "but I'm more ready to be married to you than anyone else."

Phil frown quickly turned into a grin. "Good. Because there's no one else I'd want to marry either."

Keely bit her lip with a smile, trying to restrain herself from kissing Phil right then and there.

"Ready to give the vows?" Phil asked.

Keely nodded, then shook her head, finally deciding to shrug.

Phil looked at her confusedly.

"I don't think what I have is enough to really show how I feel for you."

Phil smiled, "I know mine's not good enough, but I'll start first, ok?"

"Ok."

And the ceremony started with Phil trading vows with his soon-to-be wife.

"Keely," he started, now holding both of her hands in his, "from the moment I met you, I knew you were it. You were the one. I think it was then that I believed in love at first sight. And now, as your standing in front of me, I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to really get you. I mean, I started as the best friend who loved his beautiful… "friend girl"…" Keely giggled, "and then I finally got the courage to ask you out and kiss you. Of course then… I made the biggest mistake of my life. I left. Five years later, I came back, still overwhelmed by the love I had for you, and because of my stupid decision, you were distant and hesitant, and that was my fault. Then in some sort of miracle, you forgave me, and agreed to marry me. I'm never going to take that risk again, I'm going to be here, with you, _forever_. Now, I feel like I'm living in a dream, but as long as that dream has you in it, it's the only place I want to be. I love you."

Keely had tears in the corner's of her eyes. She mouthed an _I love you too_, to him, and then started her vows. "Phil… I… I… all I can say is I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I still can't believe I'm marrying you… because I don't know what I did to deserve you. Gosh, I can't give as good of a speech as you…" The crowd and Phil laughed. "… but, I guess, all I want to say is that there's no one else but you Phil, it's just me and you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

They kissed, passionately and full of love.

And then, they were married, happily married. There would be ups and downs, but now their lives would be forever tied together… as Phil and Keely _Diffy_.

**Yeah… it was corny and wasn't the best, but I didn't know how else to finish it. But anyway, please _review _and tell me what you think. Oh, and if you have any suggestions on what to do next, please tell me. I'm currently going to do a Harry Potter fan fiction, but I'll do a Phil of the Future one at the same time if I get a good idea, and so far, I've gotten either a Raly or a sequel to this. So, maybe you should tell me which to do or something. Anyway, hope you liked this story, thanks for reading, and REVIEW! Love you guys.**

**- okaie**


End file.
